Friday Night
by ShawnLassiter56
Summary: Jace, Clary, Simon, Isabelle and Alec all gather at Magnus's apartment for a party...
1. Slumber Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments. Clary's POV.**

It's a Friday night, I'm 16, yet here I stand, outside an immortal warlock's glitter-soaked apartment, preparing for a slumber party with a bunch ofShadowhunters. I used to be normal.

As I ring the doorbell, I watch Magnus (through his glass door) put a bow in an unhappy Chairman Meow's hair. That can only mean one thing—but I'm not totally sure what it is.

Behind me and down the stairs, I hear the bang of the closing front door but no one joins me at the top. When I turn around, I see Simon, pinned down by Isabelle, making out furiously with one another. I roll my eyes and continue to ring the bell. Magnus seems to be so caught up in his kitty makeover that he doesn't hear it. I pound on the door, which finally gets his attention.

"Clary! Ma petit cherie! Join the festivities! Izzy, Simon, come! You can continue in the guest room if you insist on doing the mating Macarena." I crack up. Mating Macerana? Only Magnus.

From the living room, Alec calls out, "Who are you talking to, Jellybean?" He staggers to the door. "Oh, god. Hi, Clary." He was bright red.

I snorted. "Hey, Jellybean." It was Magnus's turns to blush.

"Jace is in the living room if you want to...I don't know, do whatever you people do..." I walked right past him to the living room where Jace was lying on the floor cuddling with Chairman Meow.

"Aren't you the bestest kitten. Yes, you are! Yes, you—Clary!" Jace sat up so quickly that the poor Chairman was flung across the room into a pile of glitter.

"If Chairman Meow were Chairwoman, I'd feel some major competition." I said as I lied down on the floor next to him.

"Ha, hilarious. So, I know how to handle a cat...most chicks find that pretty sexy, Fray."

"Well, I'm not most chicks." He gave his mock hurt look. "Oh, poor baby." I rolled my eyes at him.

Simon and Isabelle finally wander in, Simon covered in lipstick with tousled hair, and Izzy of course with not a thing out of place. Well, except for the tiniest lipstick smudge.

"You've given up on your Mating Macarena, I see." Magnus was on their heels with a tray of burgers and a bottle of wine and whiskey. "Cocktails, anyone?"

"We're all under aged..." Simon muttered.

"Oh, no worries, surgeon de sang, I have some spiked blood for you, as well."

"I'm not getting drunk right now, Magnus."

"Would you feel better if I told you it was just blood?"

After a moment of thought, he nodded. "Much better." He accepted the little bottle Magnus had offered.


	2. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments**

"So, Clary quite contrary, truth or dare?" Magnus called across the room.

Oh, Jesus. Not this game. Choose wisely. "Dare."

"Hmmm...give us time to confer, biscuit." Everyone turned their backs to me, whispering and giggling. There were sounds of disgust, more giggles, many swigs of whiskey and blood, and then finally, nods. "Okay. We'll blindfold you, and you have to figure out who someone is by feel."

Nope. I did _not_ choose wisely. I nodded, took a nice swig of the red wine in my hand and accepted my fate. Magnus wrapped a silk ascot around my eyes and sent me off to my destiny. I ran my hands of the figure's chest, which clearly didn't belong to Isabelle. I next reach for the hair. Wispy, not too long, not too short. Not Magnus's crazy spikes. Not Alec's close cut hair. It's either Simon or Jace.

Next, I go for the tickle. Jace has the most ticklish sides ever, but Simon has a ticklish belly button. First, I tackle the belly button. There's no reaction, unfortunately. Next, I go for the sides, working my way from the hips up. When I get to the middle, I'm greeted with a loud, high-pitched moan and a full-on body spasm. I can't help but giggle. This could be Simon trying to throw me off. Maybe I can get a sense of height. I try to look up, but I'm thwarted by the mystery man's lips. I hear some coos that take me back to seventh grade.

Now, I'm almost sure it's Jace. Oh, well, here we go. "Jace?"

"In the flesh." He purred. He peels the blindfold away and laughs at my bewilderment. "Had to go for the sides, didn't you?"

"Of course. Any chance I can have to hear your mouse moan, I'll take, thought you almost broke Izzy's whiskey bottle." He gave me a look. "So, Isabelle, truth or-"

"Dare, dare, dare!"

We turn and discuss the matter. Magnus tries to take things in a dirtier direction, much to her two brother's and boyfriend's chagrin. In the end, we go with...a makeup challenge, let's say. It seems fitting; we're talking about Izzy, after all.

"Your challenge is as follows—"

"What is this, Survivor?"

I shot her a look and continued. "Put lipstick on Simon without using your hands."

She didn't even flinch before whipping out her dark red lipstick and uncapping it. She looks around. "What, you're not gonna time me? Amateurs." She slips it between her lips and very carefully fills out Simon's lips, ignoring his furious blush. We all watched in horrified amusement. She finishes up, giving us a wide grin. "Well, that's done. Jace, my love. Truth or dare?" Her eyes sparkled.


	3. Wasted

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments. I know this one's short, but we've got an extra-special guest coming soon, so just be patient!**

He met her eyes evenly. "Dare." I could see he was getting pretty tipsy. A random smile was creeping across his face. I could feel a similar one creeping across mine as well, and everything was a little foggy. Plus, my balance was...less than present.

Izzy, who still seemed to be sober enough to see that we were really getting smashed, didn't need our help with her dare. "Stand facing Clary and see how close you can get without actually touching." His grin widened dangerously. I felt like I would need to get up soon. The idea horrified me. How will I do this? I could crawl to Jace and be pulled up, or I could push myself to my feet. Decisions, decisions...maybe I'll just stand up normally. Yeah.

"Come on over, little lady. Step right up." Jace waggled his eyebrows at me in a way that suggested I really shouldn't approach this drunk version of him without a...I can't quite think of it now, but I know it's sharp, at least. He's having some standing issues as well. I yank him up, which brought me down beside him. We find our way up a minute later. We're standing about a foot apart, his smirk now impossibly wide. Then I realize that I'm smiling too. I'm not sure why, though. The thought frightens me. I try and take a step towards him and go crashing into him. So I guess, that's the end of that dare.


	4. Sebastian

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments. Here we go...Sebastian's POV!**

It's a Friday night, I'm 18, yet here I stand, outside an immortal warlock's glitter-soaked apartment, preparing to slaughter a bunch ofShadowhunters. I wonder how normal people spend their Fridays...

I crash into the house, not bothering with that doorbell. I hear the warlock's ridiculous hoots from a back room, so I follow the sound. When I find my way, I find Isabelle, shirt almost completely unbuttoned, giggling and grinding up again a distraught, weepy Simon. Wine and whiskey bottles are strewn through the room. Alec is shoving the warlock, who is contentedly watching the horrible scene that is unfolding in the center of it all. My sister and sort-of-brother have collided, and are crashing to the floor, laughing wildly. Their hands are wandering to places that I would hardly be described as platonic. No one seems to notice me. I run to the middle of the room and throw myself between Jace and Clarissa, ripping them apart. My darling brotherish proceeds to punch me and knock me into Isabelle's lap, which she doesn't seem to mind. I slip away into a peaceful, fiery oblivion.

When I wake up, the first thing I notice is a buzzing in my head and bad balance. Okay, so I'm drunk. Great. Now how am I supposed to kill them? There's a girl lying across me, wearing a green lacy brassiere and shorts. Upon closer inspection, I can see that it's Isabelle. She's unconscious. I rub my lips together, only to feel lipstick smudge. When I blink, mascara tickles under my eyes. They've gotten me drunk _and_ made me a drag queen in my sleep. I wonder which one of these pits of glitter contains my dignity.

I slide Isabelle off me and stagger off to the bathroom so that I can wash the makeup off and leave before they can get a good, sober look at me. Of course, it has to be waterproof...all I can get off is the lipstick.

When I return to the room, Clarissa is curled up in Jace's lap, giggling and making shadow puppets. Please, don't ask me to explain. Jace is doing the voices for her little show.

"Well, hello there, Ms. Bunny Rabbit." He boomed in a deep voice. "How are you?"

"Quite well, thank you. How about this weather?" Clarissa chimes in a falsetto.

"It's treacherous, just treacherous. It almost killed me when I was taking my pet aardvark, Sam, on a walk." Jace returns.

I try to face palm, but just clatter to the ground. I almost land on Alexander's feet. He's having a heated argument (a bit one-sided) with the warlock, who is, apparently, craving a waltz.

"Dance with me, Alexander!"

"You never return my fire messages, and when you do it's always, like, 'lol' or 'omg'. I pour my heart out and that's what I get in return?! We're done!"

Magnus had given up on a partner, and was now twirling around the room all by his lonesome.

Suddenly, Isabelle bops up to a sitting position and makes direct eye contact with me. "So, Sebastian. Truth or dare?"


End file.
